


模仿第四章翻译

by qwe213



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213
Summary: 傻逼lof
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 6





	模仿第四章翻译

皮卡丘和赤在一起生活已经有很长时间了。赤在真新镇的早期生活基本上是一团模糊，直到他开始神奇宝贝训练。他并没有和附近的孩子们交谈过，或者可以说没和任何人交谈过。虽然这并不难，但赤也没说多少话。他的父亲早就去世了，他的母亲基本上让他自生自灭。这没什么问题。唯一真正激发赤想象力的是神奇宝贝。他把自己埋在神奇宝贝的书里，神奇宝贝的视频里，神奇宝贝的电子游戏里。他自学了每一个物种，每一种类型，每一个动作。赤渴望拥有一只精灵宝可梦，他活着，呼吸着的每时每刻都渴望着一只精灵宝可梦。他数着时间，倒数着他十岁生日的时刻，当他看到皮卡丘时，赤几乎要哭了。

皮卡丘很聪明，胖乎乎的，精神抖擞。它的眼睛闪着调皮的光，赤喜欢皮卡丘的一点，它没有马上就喜欢上他。它很警惕，就像赤一样，赤更坚定地要赢得它的信任。他立刻明白了，与精灵们建立亲密关系的艺术是无法从书本上学到的。这些知识当然有帮助，但光有这些知识还不足以赢得皮卡丘的心。

绿没有马上明白过来，而赤现在知道这并不完全是他的错。作为神奇宝贝教授的孙子，他肩负着很多期望。从一开始，取得成功就很重要。赤只是一个无名小卒，只是一个碰巧和绿年龄相同的人，他也想成为一名训练家。这就是他们竞争的原因。

老实说，赤从来就不擅长竞争。他只是想成为一名训练家，按照自己的步伐训练，但绿有别的想法。作为一名训练家，赤必须接受每一场战斗，而且他不能否认第一场和绿的战斗在他的心里点燃了一把火。看到皮卡丘赢得了战斗，变得越来越强壮，赤感受到了自豪，但绿似乎被其他东西填满。

在赤开始了他的旅程后，他没有每天看到绿，这很奇怪。那是在PokeNav发明之前，所以取得联系并不容易。但绿还是在路上找到了他，每次都准备了一个巧妙的借口，尽管赤什么也没说。

赤抓了更多的精灵宝可梦，变得更强，绿抓了更多的精灵宝可梦，变得更强，但不知怎的，绿总是有点落后，尽管他总是表现得好像他在领先一百万步。在某种程度上，他是的。他比赤先到所有的道馆，比赤先抓到每个区域的神奇宝贝。在每个人的眼里，他似乎比别人强得多。对于赤，除了道馆的馆主，绿是唯一的挑战。

但是，尽管绿奚落了他，赤还是慢慢来。他停下来了解他抓到的每一只神奇宝贝，探索关东的每一寸土地。他学到了书本上没有的东西，甚至连大木博士的笔记本里也没有。他在紫苑镇停下来安抚嘎啦嘎啦，与火箭队的老大对峙，但这还远远不够。赤了解到，作为一名训练家，除了赢得精灵的战斗，还有更多的事情要做。

当赤变得更强壮时，他能感觉到绿变得更加沮丧。当赤击倒了绿，拿到了冠军头衔，与绿战斗不再有趣。赤发现绿蜷缩在在大木博士家庆祝会后面的花园里哭泣。

“滚开，赤。我不想说话……”

赤也不想说话，真的。他很少这样做，但看到绿如此伤心，着实令人担忧，而这一切都是因为他。绿被误导了，但他也很年轻。他不应该这么快就被打倒在地，不应该受到祖父的严厉责骂。绿可以学习，赤可以教他。绿领先了一步，但他走得太快了。这是一个很容易犯的错误，他可以从中学到……但是赤不知道如何用语言来表达。相反，他无助地站在绿的面前，他的嘴不时地张开着想说话，拼命地想说话，但什么话也说不出来。最后，他停止了尝试，决定小心翼翼地坐在绿旁边，把膝盖拉向胸前。

他们就这样坐了一会儿，沉默的花园，绿轻声啜泣着，随着夜幕的降临，他也开始安静下来。他没有再对赤厉声呵斥，但他还是把身子往后缩了一点儿，好像他不想让赤看到他在哭，尽管这样做已经有点晚了。赤并没有指出这一点。他等着，直到哭泣终于停止。绿安静了整整一分钟后，赤觉得应该挪近一些，用一只紧张但又带有安慰意味的手臂搂住绿的肩膀。绿紧张得可怕，但接着他倒在了赤的身上，他的眼睛发红，半闭着，太疲惫不堪，完全看不出尴尬。

一段时间，天气很好，晚会继续着，真新镇因为两位天才冠军而熠熠生辉。或者至少应该如此。整晚都没人提起绿，好像没人知道该跟他说什么。成为冠军对于一个训练家来说是最高的荣誉(至少在神奇宝贝联盟看来是这样)，然而仅仅获得一整晚的冠军的情况几乎是闻所未闻的。

“我非常想成为一名‘神奇宝贝’大师。”

不管绿的声音多么柔和，多么沙哑，赤还是差点跳了起来。不过他很快使自己镇静下来，因为如果绿想说话，他一定会认真听的。在这种情况下，赤觉得这是他唯一的优势。他把脸颊靠在绿的头顶上，含糊地点头表示他在听，绿继续说下去。

“自从我还是个小孩子的时候，这是我一直想要的。”

“你现在还是个小孩子，”赤想说，但他没有说。不管怎么说，这都是虚伪的，因为赤一直在插手成人的事情。绿吸了口气，但他并没有离开赤，他继续靠在赤的身上。

“我一直知道你很强壮，这就是为什么我想让你成为我的对手，但你似乎从来没有投入过战斗。我一直以为你会成为精灵宝可梦的饲养员或什么的，甚至是护林员。现在看看你。我猜我选错人了。也许我才是那个笨蛋。”

赤摇摇头，绿叹了口气，心不在焉地摸着赤的手指。他们从来没有像现在这样亲密过，如果有人在附近，赤知道绿会在一秒钟内把他推开，但同时，他也为知道只有自己才能看到绿的这一面而高兴。

“我对伊布太严厉了。好吧。即使现在他已经是雷精灵了，我还一直叫他伊布……我对他们太严厉了。他们都很累。但他们还是为我而战。当他们赢了的时候，我从不感激，当他们输了的时候，我只是责备他们，尽管他们都很努力。我是个狗屎教练。”

赤现在更使劲地摇着头，因为他俩的姿势他打断了绿。绿坐起来，悲伤地看着赤。赤只是又摇了摇头，扶着绿的肩膀，好像在强调他的观点。绿犯了错误，这是肯定的。但是赤看过了非常非常可怕的事情。他想起了孤儿卡拉卡拉，想起了精灵塔里备受折磨的嘎啦嘎啦。在破旧的巷子里，火箭队在咕哝着挥舞着鞭子，折磨着那些精灵。绿不是那样的，他爱他的神奇宝贝，他真的爱。他只是需要时间多学一点。赤张开嘴，感到胃里有个硬疙瘩。说话，他需要说话。为了绿。

“Chuu ！”

皮卡丘沿着花园小径蹦蹦跳跳地走着，显然是厌倦了在晚会上受到的注意。它跳到赤的腿上，他把手从绿的肩上拿开，抚摸着它的头。他当时没有意识到，但就在那一刻，绿后撤了一点点，一点距离，他够不着绿。

皮卡丘用它的头蹭着赤的手，高兴地叫着，没有注意到绿在暗中盯着它。

“你为什么不进化它？”我是说在枯叶市道馆。你已经有了雷之石和所需的一切。”

皮卡丘突然蔑视地叫了起来，它跳上赤的肩头，仿佛绿马上就要掏出一块雷之石似的。绿扬起眉毛。

“放轻松。我想那很好。它甚至根本不需要。我从来没见过像你这样的电气老鼠。”

皮卡丘生气地叫着，但是赤用手摸了摸它地下巴，它很快就又高兴起来了。绿突然站了起来，又一次揉搓着他那双酸痛的眼睛，赤抬头看着他，几乎有些痛苦。他希望绿留下来。绿挑起眉毛，他的面具又稳稳地戴上了。

“不要给我那双像胖丁一样的眼睛，兄弟。我什么都没吃，现在要去吃自助餐了。再说了，反正你也该回去。这是你的派对。”

赤摇了摇头，他今晚需要睡觉，有很多事情要准备。绿似乎认出了他眼中的火花。

“…明天的计划吗？你还能做什么呢，伙计？”

赤看向别处，但为时已晚。绿太刻薄了。这一次，他的手放在赤的肩膀上，微微抖动着，尽管皮卡丘在肩膀上摇摇晃晃。

“不。不。来吧，兄弟。爷爷说过这一点。华蓝洞窟太危险了。”

赤只是耸了耸肩，低头看了看外套里面，他的八枚关东徽章在月光下微微发光。绿看起来很受挫。

“这就是你这样做的原因吗？你成为冠军的全部原因？这样你就能进入山洞了？这样你就可以和那个怪物战斗了？”

赤感到很痛苦，他想也许绿才是懂得这一点的人。要知道超梦一定很痛苦，比其他任何精灵都要痛苦。它需要帮助，这当然是冠军的职责，不是吗？帮助所有的精灵宝可梦？他几乎希望绿能和他一起来，但似乎已经不可能了。不仅如此，他似乎打算阻止赤去。他惊慌失措地看着绿迅速转过身，大步走回实验室。

“我会告诉他们。我告诉他们你要去那个山洞。他们会阻止你。”

“不-不……！”

赤结结巴巴地念着这个字，但还是很清晰。皮卡丘从肩膀上跳下来，赤一把抓住绿的胳膊，把他拉了回来。绿生气地想挣脱他。两个男孩最后发生了激烈的扭打，他们在草地上滚来滚去，试图把对方按住。

“爷爷！”绿大声叫道。“爷爷！赤会去——”

绿没有说完，因为赤一拳打在他的嘴巴上，想让他闭嘴，还扯着他的头发，而绿则愤怒地尖叫着，想把他踢下去。

“Pikapika……！”

这一次，皮卡丘的叫声没有传到赤的耳朵里，他的全部注意力都集中在了绿身上，绿又一次挡住了他的路。赤还在努力向前走，而绿就不会放弃阻止他。他怒视着绿，眼睛里闪烁着火焰，他伸手去拿喷火龙的球，绿伸手去拿水箭龟的球，但他们还没来得及做什么，一股电流穿过空气，一阵剧痛穿透了他们的身体。两个男孩都丢下了他们的精灵球，惊讶地叫了起来。皮卡丘用一道温柔的闪电击中了他们，仿佛要把他们震醒。

“PikPikachu……！”

皮卡丘要他们停下来。于是，赤就这么做了，他把绿的衣服卷了下来，喘着粗气。绿也处于同样的状态，但他还是挣扎着站了起来，再一次恶狠狠地瞪了赤一眼，然后气冲冲地走出了花园。赤不肯回头，招手让皮卡丘爬上来，然后抱紧了它。

从那以后，他就不怎么见到绿了。他抓住了超梦，意识到自己不够强壮，无法帮助它，就去了白银山。他就住在了白银山。

当他们到达战斗树的时候，绿打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，看上去完全不像他准备参加战斗锦标赛的样子。这不是他的错，赤整晚都在发暗示性的短信，让他无法入睡。赤并没有表现得若无其事，只是像往常一样保持沉默。绿觉得他自己也没有好到哪里去，因他一点也没有提起前一晚。有什么要说的吗？没有什么重大事情，至少没什么和赤相关的。现在绿已经明白了他对赤的感觉，不知怎么的，他的眼睛总是盯着赤。赤的肩膀有多宽，衣服有多紧(但不要太紧，否则会显得俗气)。如果赤把他抱在怀里，他的头会贴着赤的下巴。这实在太过曲折了，绿不会向任何人推荐这种感觉。即使是最漂亮的阿拉尼，相比之下也显得逊色多了，即使她的长发和飘逸的裙子在战场上飘扬起来。

绿重新欣赏了赤优美的成年雕塑般的形式(进化的？)，这意味着他也注意到赤似乎比平时更沉默寡言。绿感到了一丝恐慌，也许他发现了自己的感受，但肯定不是这样的。赤很难觉察到别人的感受。也许如果绿穿一件血淋淋的皮可西套装，赤可能会更注意，但绿不可能牺牲那么多。

尽管绿已经接受了一些令人困惑的感觉，但昨晚他发现，赤还是在乎他。赤很关心他，希望他们能再做朋友，而且……这很好。绿只需要克服它，这并不是说他们永远不会再见面了。尽管绿很少去白银山，但这种事情还是发生过了，而且还会继续发生。也许这段距离正是绿克服赤所需要的，尽管到目前为止它并没有起多大作用……

绿甩掉了所有这些念头，跟着赤走到了迎宾小姐的面前。看到他们两个走过来，她显得有点生气。

“赤和绿？你们终于来了，真是太好了！”她说话很有礼貌，但有点勉强，几乎是被动的挑衅。“恐怕你们两个都太迟了。所有的战场都被利用了。”

一种窒息的声音从绿的喉咙里发出来。他们来阿罗拉的全部原因是为了在战斗树战斗，而现在他们却错过了任何一个地方？这不对！绿把手重重地放在柜台上，盯着接待员。

“你知道我们是谁，对吧？著名的常磐市道馆的馆主还有关东的冠军？一定会有空位的。”

那个女人气呼呼，赤把绿的衣服从柜台往后拉了拉，然后她感激地朝赤点了点头。“你们两个都应该早点来的。你们俩是谁并不重要。这就是规则。”

绿突然转过身来，瞪着赤，赤冲他翘起了嘴。他的表情实在太可爱了，与他那粗糙的五官形成了鲜明的对比，绿只好把目光移开。到目前为止，今天的情况并不好。接待员叹了口气，对他们表示同情。

“你们被邀请了，如果你们没有参加比赛，大家会对你们失望的。你们俩都受过双人作战的训练吗？”

赤点了点头，绿做了个鬼脸。他不喜欢双人战斗。他更喜欢单人，只有他和他的神奇宝贝负责战斗。他已经知道这个女人会建议什么。

“听着，我很欣赏你的努力，但是我不认为这些菜鸟能在战斗中跟上我和赤。一场双人战斗没有任何平衡性可言。”

那个女人看起来很困惑。“嗯。看来你已经找到了解决你自己问题的办法，绿先生。我会安排你和赤先生一起战斗。当然，你是这次比赛中实力最强的选手之一。”

绿摇摇头，说不出话来，但这位女士已经在电脑前快速地打字了。她抬起头，微笑着。“全部完成！你们两个可以到上面的甲板上去。”

赤笑了，点点头表示感谢，同时拖着一脸不情愿的绿。

比赛开始几个小时后，绿还不知道自己为什么会这么犹豫。他和赤是一支充满爆发力的队伍。他们的精灵充满了力量。最初几位来到他们这一层的选手甚至都算不上什么挑战，一群沾沾自喜的选手满脸通红，然后灰心丧气。与此同时，每当风速狗释放喷射火焰，或者当妙蛙花召唤一阵尖利的飞叶快刀时，人群就会发出兴奋的吼声。当然，每当皮卡丘走上舞台时，观众们几乎都会爆发，每当标志性的闪电在战场上洒下火花时，他们都会站起来。艺术。这是纯粹的艺术，绿想不出别的词来形容它。

尽管……他们的神奇宝贝战斗相当激烈，但不知怎的，绿的所有注意力都集中在了赤上。赤所要做的就是点头示意他的精灵们，在场上指挥他们，当他使用特别强大的攻击时，他会伸出手臂。太酷了。赤太酷了。当然，轮到绿的时候，他确实设法把眼睛挪开了，用自己特有的活力指挥着自己的小精灵。也许这是他的幻觉，但他禁不住觉得赤也在看着他，虽然如果赤在看他，那也一定是为了更好地进行双人战斗。

谜拟Ｑ当然也来了，它坐在观众席的一把黑色遮阳伞下。尽管它已经很强壮了，但它还没有完全准备好应付这种规模的战斗，它对自己的安排很满意，每次皮卡丘跳上战场时，它都会颤抖。认真地说，绿能感受到了谜拟Ｑ某种精神层面上的东西，关于那只该死的皮卡丘。除了一开始的尴尬，绿非常享受这一天，感觉他又重新充满了斗志。再次享受战斗的感觉很好，再次与赤共处的感觉也很好。这一天似乎结束得太快了，夜幕降临，傍晚的最后一场战斗也快开始了。他们都花了一些时间来准备，给他们所有的精灵宝可梦全面恢复和休息。当这一切都结束后，绿和赤一起坐在旁边的长凳上，满意地叹了口气。

“我不敢相信我们从来没有打过双打。我们太强了！”

赤点点头，几乎有点害羞，但他看上去很高兴。

“伙计，为什么不能有两个冠军呢？我们势不可挡，兄弟。在芳缘地区的绿岭市有两位健身教练。她们是双胞胎，但如果她们能做到，我们也完全可以。”

赤紧张起来，惊讶地看着绿，绿咽了口唾沫，意识到自己说了什么。让赤和他一起做馆主？什么？绿还不如跪下来求婚呢！他站起来，揉着后脑勺。

“别那么担心，好像我会让任何人霸占我的道馆。你要让我成为最好的。”

他回过头来对赤笑了笑，好像这是一个大笑话，但赤看上去并不特别高兴，他的表情完全变了。绿能感觉到紧张的气氛又上升了，但他不想让他们再吵起来，他不想再吵了，也不想让他们再打一仗。如果是因为他们两个人的问题而引起的对战对他们的神奇宝贝们是不公平的。

“听着，伙计，这样说很奇怪。我很抱歉。”

赤的眉毛更紧了，他看向别处，看起来很挣扎。绿盯着他，希望他能看透赤。他可能是世界上最了解赤的人了，但即使这样也说明不了什么。赤说话总是有困难，但当他感到不舒服时，这种困难就更大了。所以绿让他觉得不舒服。他转身向场地走去，向赤挥手示意他准备好了就跟过来。

战斗很快就要开始了，绿决定不能继续等下去。他迅速拿出他的PokeNav，迅速给赤发短信，尽管他就在他后面。

告诉我怎么回事。好吗？

他按下了“发送”键，过了好一会儿，绿只是盯着屏幕。然而，赤最终还是加入了他。绿抬起头来，两人默默地交换了一下眼色。当他们决定开始进行最后一场比赛时，人群中起了涟漪。一个身穿黑色长外套的女士和一个蓝色头发的年轻姑娘正从场地的另一边走来。绿模模糊糊地猜想着那个穿外套的女人一定是太热了，当他意识到她的身份时，绿睁大了眼睛。竹绿，神奥的前冠军，现在的冠军就站在她身边。

“我一直都很期待！”竹绿隔着场地喊着，听起来很自信，但并不令人讨厌。“想象一下，当我听说我将和两个关东冠军作战时，我是多么的幸运！我们觉得跟你们一起打才公平呢。”

小女孩点点头，绿意识到他还不知道她的名字。在一场战斗开始前问她有点尴尬，她似乎很乐意让竹绿替她说话。她接着说。

“二对二怎么样？不能换下精灵？”

赤和绿互相看了一眼，点点头。竹绿高兴地笑了笑，然后也点了点头，转过身去和她的同伴商量。

绿也来了，拍了拍赤的肩膀。“你派谁上场？”

赤向皮卡丘瞥了一眼，仔细地考虑着，手在他腰带上的精灵球上盘旋着，然后他把精灵球放下来，目光直射到绿的腰带上。绿眼睛有点惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“你想让我先选吗？”

赤点了点头，面带微笑。绿觉得自己的脸越来越热，在一场双人战斗中挑选第一个精灵几乎是战斗的主导。绿的选择直接影响赤的选择。他们一整天都在轮流，但这次和竹绿的战斗将很激烈的。赤相信他做出决定，这让他很感动。他仔细考虑了所有的选择，眉头紧锁。赤和绿的方法一般都是进攻，除了少数例外，像赤的卡比兽。绿觉得对这场比赛这不是个好选择。竹绿以她的重拳出击的烈咬陆鲨而闻名，绿知道卡比兽的攻击不会对它造成太大影响。这里没有正确的答案，只有他们作为训练者的本能。绿抬头看着赤，咧开嘴笑着。

“让我们像往常一样。”

赤也咧嘴一笑，从他的腰带上拿起他的精灵球，绿也一样，他们一起把球拿出来，向观众展示。竹绿笑了，和神奥的冠军一起。裁判举起旗子，示意战斗开始。

“去吧，水箭龟！”绿大叫一声，把他的精灵球抛向空中。赤默不作声地重复这一动作，闪电一闪，喷火龙和水箭龟并肩出现了。观众疯狂地欢呼，裁判不得不示意他们安静下来。绿感到兴奋，他看得出赤也有同样的感觉。竹绿和神奥冠军也如此。绿没有猜错，当烈咬陆鲨出现时，人群激动得几乎要爆炸了。然而，第二只精灵却让绿大吃一惊。

“哦，我的上帝……！”

那是一只骑拉帝纳。它高高耸立在他们之上，发出一声巨大的吼声，把绿的全身都震了一下。这一次，人群并没有欢呼，而是同时发出惊讶和害怕的喘息声。在今天的比赛中，他们遇到了一两个传说精灵。一只急冻鸟和一只由克希，但就连它们在面前这头巨兽下面也算不了什么。绿没有多少接触传说精灵的经验，但他并没有把它写在脸上，他摆出嘲笑的表情来掩饰自己的紧张。

“哈！事情终于变得有趣了，不是吗？赤和我一直期待着一个好的挑战。”

赤只是点点头，绿翻了一下白眼。赤真的需要学会更好地在人群中表演。不管怎样，他们的战斗都会很精彩。赤挥舞着他的mega戒指，绿也挥舞着。在几秒钟内，喷火龙和水箭龟爆发出它们的mega形态，在烈咬陆鲨和传说精灵的面前咆哮。战斗开始了。

“烈咬陆鲨、地震！”

地面晃动，但喷火龙冲上了天空，骑拉帝纳紧随其后。它想要攻击喷火龙，但被躲开了，喷火龙不断地回头看向赤寻求指引。赤疯狂地用手比划着，喷火龙在天空中来回飞闪，射出一道火焰，把骑拉帝纳打倒在地。骑拉帝纳坠落在烈咬陆鲨身上，战场也摇晃了几下。水箭龟已经被绿要求退回到自己的壳里，所以当它再次站起来时，基本上没有受到伤害。

“不错，水箭龟 ！现在，使用冷冻线！”

水箭龟在它掉下去的时候瞄准了烈咬陆鲨，但是它的反应太快了，跳开了 。竹绿马上下达命令。

“烈咬陆鲨，愤怒！”

烈咬陆鲨发出一声令人不安的吼声，骑拉帝纳诡异地附和着。骑拉帝纳将全身重量都压在水箭龟上，同时喷火、用爪子压制住水箭龟。水箭龟被击倒了，骑拉帝纳把它压住，使它无法缩壳。绿握紧了拳头。

“坚持住水箭龟…！ 使用高压水泵！”

水箭龟利用它的炮筒发出水柱，但骑拉帝纳在它还没来得及行动之前就扑了上去，用暗影爪把它击倒在一边。绿感到一阵恐慌，他可以看出他们要做什么。他们先集中精力摆脱水箭龟，这样他们就可以把所有的能量都用在喷火龙上了。水箭龟有更多的血量，一旦它失败，不需要采取太多就能击倒喷火龙。如果水箭龟可以自由……使出急冻光线的话…

赤狂乱地向喷火龙做了个手势，它俯冲下来，向烈咬陆鲨射出一股火焰，然后喷火龙大叫一声，又跌跌撞撞地退了回来，没有瞄准什么目标。它很困惑。它转向赤恳求，赤点点头，又指了指喷火龙。当水箭龟输掉一个回合的时候，喷火龙用一场激烈的混战击倒了骑拉帝纳。人群一片寂静，完全被这场打斗迷住了。水箭龟终于自由了，绿吐出了一口气，他甚至都不知道自己在屏息。

“急冻光线！”

水箭龟没有浪费任何时间，冰束击中，一击就把烈咬陆鲨击倒了。

“漂亮！”

绿带着胜利的喜悦腾空而起，但他很快就把它收了回来，战斗还没有结束。骑拉帝纳知道绿现在想干什么。它冲向水箭龟，把所有的爪子都伸进壳里。一股阴森森的力量包围了它们俩，水箭龟叫了一声，倒在地上。绿握紧了拳头。

“不要放弃，水箭龟！”

水箭龟声音微弱地叫道，让绿知道它还在坚持战斗。赤看上去很痛苦，但随后他又振作起来，再次向喷火龙做手势。绿忍不住看着他。直到今天，他才真正意识到这一点，但当涉及到复杂的指令时，赤会指着他的神奇宝贝，几乎就像是在向它们做手势。这是完美的，因为其他教练不知道他告诉喷火龙做什么，所以他有出乎意料的效果。喷火龙猛冲进骑拉帝纳，砰的一声把它打倒在地。它张开了嘴，喉咙后面有一团火在燃烧。绿向水箭龟发出信号，试图模仿赤的动作。它立刻明白了，最后，骑拉帝纳被一股毁灭性的水流击倒，接着是一声猛烈的爆炸。当这位伟大的传说精灵挣扎着站起来的时候，整个体育场里唯一的声音就是它的爪子在地上拖来拖去的声音。它挣扎了一秒钟，然后倒了下来。当裁判举起他的旗子时，绿含混不清地咽了口唾沫。

“烈咬陆鲨和骑拉帝纳无法战斗。胜利属于来自真新镇的赤和绿！”

“哇！哇！赤！我们做到了！”

绿一拳打在空中，跑过去感激地抱住水箭龟的壳。赤跟在后面，开心地冲喷火龙笑着。他们让神奇宝贝好好休息了一下，然后互相对视了好一会儿。绿先有所行动，他紧紧抱住赤。

“我们做到了！我们做到了！我们统治了战场！我们赢了！我们是有史以来最强的冠军！”

绿正要往后退，但赤却出其不意，一把抓住他的腰，把他围住。绿甚至没有想到自己就在大家面前，他只是用胳膊勾住赤的脖子，在那一刻迷失了。当竹绿走近他们时，他们两个都被强行拉回了现实，穿着黑色长外套的竹绿看起来和以前一样吓人。绿从赤的怀抱中挣脱出来，笨拙地咳嗽着，用手把自己掸了掸。竹绿咯咯地笑了。

“谢谢，男孩们。这肯定是一场难忘的战斗。当你成为冠军，挑战开始减少的时候，再遇到这种战斗就很少，我希望我们能再次战斗，也许下次单人战斗。”

赤点点头，绿跟竹绿握了握手。“当然。不过，我想我已经喜欢上了双人斗争。”

他调皮地瞥了赤一眼，而绿确信他在赤的脸上发现了一丝赤晕。

体育馆空无一人之后，夜幕降临了。绿还在兴奋地嘶嘶作响，因为很久以来，他没有这样的战斗了。赤负责照看他们的精灵，而绿则向参赛选手们告别。一个熟悉的姑娘向他跳了过来，手镯在她的手臂上叮当作响。

“阿拉尼？”

阿拉尼咯咯笑了。“绿先生！你记得我！”

绿摆脱了他的惊讶，得意洋洋地整理着头发，漫不经心地靠在柜台上。“我永远不会忘记那些欣赏椰蛋树有多酷的漂亮女孩。”

“但愿不会！尽管我有点难过你今天没选它参加最后的双人战斗，尽管我不得不承认，你的水箭龟很强壮。

绿回头看了一眼水箭龟，赤正往它的壳上喷一剂恢复剂，但他的注意力似乎牢牢地落在了绿身上。赤瞪着他。绿扬起眉毛，好像在默默地问他是怎么回事。赤只是撅了撅嘴，又回头看了看水箭龟。阿拉尼咯咯地笑了。

“哦，天哪。我来这，是准备好给你我的电话号码，但今天不属于我，是吗？”

绿一转身，脸上微微泛起红晕。这当然是行不通的，但他禁不住感到受宠若惊。毕竟，阿拉尼很酷。

“我以为你有男朋友了？”

“我和他分手了。他从来都不没严肃，他从没意识到自己是个混蛋。我更希望我的另一半能像你一样，绿先生。” 阿拉尼俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，然后又把它收了回来。“但很明显，你的心属于另一个人。”

绿张大嘴巴表示强烈抗议，但随后又闭上了嘴，局促不安地摸着后脑勺。

“嗯。这不是……那么显而易见的。…是吗？”

阿拉尼轻蔑地挥了挥手。“不会是他，别担心。不过你应该告诉他，你们之间的化学反应非常强烈。”阿拉妮把手伸进口袋，拿出一张写着数字的小纸条给绿。“还是要我的号码吗？我想在你离开之前和打一场。”

绿点了点头，马上把她登记在他的PokeNav里。“认识强大的教练总是有好处的。”

阿拉妮扬起眉毛，选择用另一种方式来解释绿。“啊，他们不会比我更强的了，绿先生！晚安，我们很快就会再见！”说完，她就跳开了，让绿感到有点困惑。

绿一直以为他今天在在和赤的比赛中取得了进步，但赤还是一如既往地保持沉默。吃饭的时候，他甚至都没有抬头，但这也没有什么关系，特别是因为绿无法停止兴奋地和成也谈论与竹绿的战斗。他打电话给爷爷和黛西，一遍又一遍地讲述这个故事，想在脑子里尽可能多地重温一遍。没有什么比得上一场激烈的战斗。只有赤似乎不同意他的看法，这很奇怪，因为绿知道他也很喜欢战斗。绿决定不强迫他，他的心不能再承受再一次余波。在成也回房间睡觉，绿便起来，用一只手轻轻搭在赤的肩膀上，轻轻地开口道。

“对不起，我有时不理解你。今天谢谢你了。”

赤转向他，他们的脸靠得很近。绿几乎数得出赤的睫毛。赤看起来很绝望，好像他有什么话想说，但又说不出来。绿只是点点头，因为这是他能理解的一件事。他从包里拿出赤的PokeNav，把它放在他面前的桌子上，然后无奈地离开了。

“晚上聊，老兄。”

绿知道今晚又是一个不眠之夜，于是他把精灵球放在了一边，想一个人待着过夜。即使他关灯躺在床上，他的整个身体仍然充满了肾上腺素。这也不只是来自于战斗，还有来自于他想起战场上的赤是多么的帅气，当他们交换眼神时，赤的眼睛是多么的火热，赤的手摸在他的腰上是多么的舒服。这是痛苦的。绿的呼吸在颤抖，但并不觉得不舒服。他渴望地盯着他的PokeNav，然后盯着墙。他刚才听到赤上床睡觉的声音，而且没有昨晚那样的消息。无论如何现在还没有。

叮。

来了。绿咬着嘴唇一把抓起他的PokeNav，他打开信息的速度是如此之快，几乎要把它弄掉了。

赤：我睡不着。

上帝。绿想立刻冲进赤的房间，但他当然没有。这需要小心处理。

绿：我无法停止对这场战斗的思考

赤：我也不能。

绿艰难地吞咽了一下，内疚地把大腿压在一起。和你的竞争对手交换令人困惑的短信让你兴奋，这一点都不好，但他的全身都充满了期待。他很快回了短信，当他发下一条短信时，赤也同时发了一条。

赤：你真了不起。

绿：你真了不起

上帝。就这样，绿从床上坐了起来，他听到墙那侧有轻微的吱吱声，表明赤也做了同样的事。

“赤。”

绿的声音听起来很沉重，好像有什么东西在里面。情感？渴望？困惑吗？绿毫无头绪，但他没有再多等一秒钟。他从床上爬了起来，他听到赤也爬了起来。他打开卧室的门，在走廊里遇到了赤，赤穿着衬衫和四角裤，看上去太帅了，没戴帽子的头露出了一团乱糟糟的头发。

“绿。”

赤的声音平静而沙哑，几乎听不见，但不知怎么的，却把绿的身体点着了。绿走上前去，绝望地不让自己走得太快，他双手慢慢地、小心翼翼地顺着赤的衬衫往下滑，手指在皮肤上摸索着，摸着每一块肌肉。这很诱人，当赤颤抖地把手掌放在绿的腰上时，情况才有所好转。绿向上倾身，赤低着头，有那么一会儿，他们只是在彼此的嘴唇上轻轻地呼吸，仿佛花了一点时间来分析这一切的疯狂。这绝对不是一个典型的竞争对手的活动。

虽然他们不再是对手了，不完全是。竞争对手不会进行双人对战，不是吗？也许绿只是在拼命地给自己找借口。没有必要了，再也不需要了。有那么多话要谈，那么多话要讲，那么多话要理，有那么多事情可能会出错，但绿认为，此刻，在紧张而令人陶醉的时刻，他们谁也不在乎。绿一手扶着赤的后颈，用近乎大胆的目光望着他。

“来吧。”

然后，他们接吻了，绿模糊地意识到事情再也不一样了。他认为这是一件以后会变得更加困难的事情，但是现在，他想活在当下。赤笨拙地吻了一下，但没关系，因为他的激情和力量使绿在他的手中颤抖。绿熟练地舔着赤的嘴，急切地把他拉回卧室。他们不知怎么地滚进了房间，嘴巴一秒钟也没有分开，虽然当绿听到赤在关门时，分开了一下，绿欣赏着被吻得如此彻底的赤。

“锁好门。我发誓，如果皮卡丘那个混球来这里闲逛，我会坐在你面前大哭一场。这对每个人来说都很尴尬。”

赤短促地笑了一声，点了点头，照他说的做了。绿也点头表示赞同，拉了拉赤，让他们俩都倒在床上。

皮卡丘不出所料地哀嚎着，在外面抓着门。这时他们两人都已经非常投入了，赤似乎根本没有注意到它。赤只顾往前走，完全沉浸在这一切之中。当绿仰面躺下，让自己完全沉醉其中的时候，他感到露出邪恶的微笑。现在，赤的注意力完全集中在他身上。要不是成也在屋子的另一边睡着了，他一定会一遍又一遍地喊赤的名字，好让那个混球知道这一切。


End file.
